


Why Do I Still Love You?

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, aaaye, gonna be long hopefully, i wrote this kinda quick, implied sex, its rlly rlly short, my next one will probs be a second part to one of my one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: I call her the devil because she makes me wanna sin but every time she knocks, I can't help but let her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Still Love You?

The first day I met him, I was immediately captivated as if the world around me stopped - including my heart too, the mere bump-bump beating that rung in my ears was slowly dying down, one by one in a steady pace. His eyes were the exact same colour as the ocean, the exact ones I dipped my foot in when I was younger, but the thought of the ocean eating me away, made me want to look anywhere else, but god- his fucking eyes. I was entranced.

He put me into a spell, something where I was unable to move because it was dark and there were chains bounding my limbs, stomach, neck, yet your hands were gentle, so sweet. I would always lean into the touch once I felt it on my cheek, or, would I love to press my lips onto the back of it. Most important, though, the exchange of both our lips as it made contact with one another.

He stole my first kiss which surprisingly was a good feeling despite my animosity that it was /him/. Why was it? He stole my will to keep breathing, searching for something to hold onto as I drown in his love. He stole.. everything. He was a thief.

As we dated, I noticed him drifting away from me like how a leaf would when it decides to leave its friends behind to be an individual or when the seasons change to fall. His texts became minimal with just one word for everytime I would reply back. Soon it lead to him not texting at all.

I caught him cheating on me. It kept playing in my head, over and over again, unable to stop for a second which slowly grew into a migraine. His lips, that supposedly was meant just for me, was on someone else's. His hands and his body. He would come over with hickeys all over his neck, coming up with a new excuse that it was either a bug or weather related topics. It was stupid. I'm stupid. I would tell him what the hell was going on but he- he hugged me and just like that his melodic voice made me believe that he still loved me.

He didn't, we both knew that but I didn't care. Even after all he did, I was the one that was deep in the abyss. I was blinded by the idiotic word you call 'love' that I didn't care if his heart belonged to them because he was committing sins everywhere, from the moment we first made love to the last where it was labeled sex. And I always let him in. I opened my legs and let the rest of what I was left be consumed with the devil.

His hands went to my neck, choking my last breath as tears filled my eyes. It drip down to his hands, the ones where I couldn't be bother to hold anymore.

"I love you."


End file.
